


И десять пушек на корме

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Sherlock, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Злой рок заставляет доктора Джона Уотсона столкнуться с пиратами именно во время его последнего плавания на британском военном корабле.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	И десять пушек на корме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Con diez cañones por banda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019761) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77). 
  * A translation of [Con diez cañones por banda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019761) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77). 



Капитан Джон Уотсон разразился жуткими проклятиями, увидев, что на корабле, появившемся на горизонте, развивается пиратский флаг. Это был последний рейс Уотсона по маршруту Маракайбо-Лондон; предполагалось, что в следующем месяце, после короткого отпуска, он покинет флот и присоединится к пятому Нортумберлендскому стрелковому пехотному полку армии Его Величества. И до сих пор он если и сталкивался с пиратами, то только на суше, так почему же именно сегодня ему настолько не повезло?!

По приказу лейтенанта, командующего фрегатом, весь экипаж бросился в бой как один человек, но через час результат сражения был предрешён: пираты, хотя и вооружённые старыми пистолетами, имели великолепное абордажное снаряжение и были невероятно свирепы. По мере того, как товарищи Джона замертво падали вокруг него, он только изрыгал ругательства, пытаясь избежать уготованной ему участи.

У него оставалось два варианта. Или сражаться до последней капли крови, по возможности прихватив с собой на тот свет всех корсаров, до которых сможет добраться. В конце концов, у него была хорошая жизнь, хотя и не такая долгая, как хотелось бы, но вряд ли он когда-либо представлял себя почтенным стариком, умирающим в своей постели. Так почему бы и нет? Это был достойный выбор.

Или же можно было признаться нападавшим, что он является судовым врачом. Так как Уотсон изучал медицину перед поступлением на флот, то на корабле он выполнял двойную функцию, солдата и доктора. Он понимал, что его не убьют, узнав, что он врач; медицина высоко ценилась в открытом море. Проблема заключалась в том, что этот вариант был практически согласием на собственное рабство. Если пираты схватят его, то уже никогда не отпустят, даже в обмен на выкуп. Джон яростно сплюнул и бросился в гущу боя, убивать или умирать.

Однако через несколько часов он оказался один, связанный, как окорок… и на пиратском корабле. Чёрт побери, это не Джон решил сообщить о своей профессии, это сделал один из его подчинённых! Вероятно, мальчишка выдал его из добрых побуждений, надеясь таким образом спасти ему жизнь, но в результате Джон сидел на палубе чужого корабля, наблюдая за серебристыми волнами под лунным светом, в то время как его родной фрегат терялся в отдалении с остатками выживших из экипажа. Джон мысленно попрощался с «Портсмутом», пятым стрелковым полком и надеждой вновь увидеть своих родителей и невесту. «Наверное, — он вздохнул, — умереть было бы ещё хуже. По крайней мере, немного хуже».

— Вы правда так думаете, доктор? В этом случае вы слишком цените свою жизнь.

Джон чуть-чуть повернул голову в сторону раздавшегося голоса, так как верёвки мешали ему пошевелиться.

— Что это значит? — спросил он приближавшуюся к нему тень. — Мне всё-таки лучше было умереть? И, кроме того, откуда вы знаете, о чём я думал?

Мужчина подошёл ближе и присел на палубу, выпуская изящные кольца дыма из курительной трубки. Он был несколько моложе Джона, около тридцати пяти лет, высокий и худой, с аристократической внешностью, не скрываемой его пиратским костюмом.

— Разве это не ясно? О чём ещё будет думать человек, наблюдая, как его фрегат уходит в Англию? Бьюсь об заклад, что он мысленно прощается со своей родиной.

Уотсон неразборчиво рыкнул, ничего не отрицая и не утверждая. Высокий мужчина некоторое время помолчал, сосредоточившись на курении.

— Но мне интересно, почему вы поступили в военно-морской флот, будучи врачом… — наконец сказал он, не глядя на Джона. — Возможно, что-то заставило вас утратить веру в медицину. Вы потеряли близкого человека из-за болезни? Может быть, отца?

Пират, наконец, повернулся к нему лицом, но Джон, хотя и был впечатлён его интуицией, отказался открывать рот. Ему было любопытно, какого чёрта пират наблюдает за ним, изучая таким наглым образом. Внезапно мужчина улыбнулся и снова затянулся из трубки, обнажая зубы. — О, я понял! Та, которая умерла, была вашей невестой!

Джон почувствовал, как у него забилось сердце при упоминании об Элизе. Это было очень тяжёлое воспоминание, но всё же, помимо пронзившей его боли, он не мог не почувствовать невероятное удивление, не в состоянии понять произошедшее.

— Как…? Это потрясающе, как вы это делаете? Откуда вы это узнали?

Пират удовлетворённо вздохнул и приосанился.

— Точно так же, как я знаю, что ваш отец тоже был врачом, что вы выросли в сельской местности, и что до того, как поступили на военную службу, вы помогали своей семье заботиться о домашнем скоте, и что в настоящее время вы обручены с другой женщиной. Но не беспокойтесь об этом, я уверен, что военно-морской флот проинформирует мисс о её нынешнем положении и не будет возражать против прекращения обязательств и поиска другого жениха.

Какимобразомкакимобразом?… попыталось воскликнуть смущённое сознание Джона. Потому что всё, что сказал пират, было правдой. И на что, чёрт возьми, он намекал, упоминая невесту? Подтверждал, что его никогда не отпустят, как Джон и подозревал? В хорошей же ситуации он оказался….

— Это было впечатляюще, — пробормотал он наконец.

Высокий мужчина подошёл ближе.

— Не совсем та реакция, которую я ожидал. Должен ли я понимать, что я ни в чём не ошибся? Добавлю также, что вы не особо цените свою невесту, хотя это было совершенно очевидно по тому, как мало вы разозлились на мои слова.

— Как вы уже сказали ранее, моя бывшая невеста умерла от туберкулеза пять лет назад. Она была любовью всей моей жизни. Но мужчине же необходимо жениться, не так ли?

Пират пожал плечами.

— Если честно, мне совершенно всё равно, что должен делать мужчина.

— Верно, иначе вы бы не стали пиратом.

И, неожиданно для себя Джон обнаружил, что улыбается. Он тут же добавил:

— Да, я рад, что вы заговорили со мной, но я был бы ещё более признателен, если бы мы продолжили это где-то, скажем так, в более защищённом месте. Тучи кругом грозят штормом максимум через час, а эти веревки нелепы, ведь я и так не могу никуда уйти.

— Полагаю, вы правы, — любезно согласился мужчина, медленно наклоняясь, чтобы развязать его.

— Спасибо! И раз, как я полагаю, вы уже знаете, кто я, мне бы и самому хотелось узнать имя моего собеседника.

Мужчина коротко рассмеялся и снял с головы шляпу, с усмешкой представляясь:

— Шерлок Холмс, капитан «Головореза», к вашим услугам.

Улыбка сошла с лица Джона. «Теперь я точно мертвец», — решил он.

Капитан отвёл Джона на палубу и представил экипажу. Он заставил его сесть за офицерский стол, где все хлопали его по спине и приветствовали на борту «Головореза». Ему подали солёную говядину, маринованную морковь и светлое пиво, и ужин проходил в праздничной атмосфере, так как настрой пиратов был бесшабашно-разудалым после победы над английским военным кораблем.

— Вы очень задумчивы, доктор.

Джон сглотнул, в ужасе представив, что капитан Холмс может так же просто прочесть его мысли, как только что выяснил все подробности жизни. Если ещё несколько часов назад Джон считал, что его столкновение с пиратским кораблем в последнем рейсе на «Портсмуте» было огромной неудачей, то теперь, когда узнал имя своего похитителя, он убедился, что произошла полная катастрофа и Мойры, плетущие нити его судьбы, от души потешаются над ним.

Ведь не прошло и недели с тех пор, как Джон Уотсон в качестве присяжного заседателя участвовал в судебном процессе, в результате которого был вынесен единогласный смертный приговор некоему капитану Шеррингфорду Холмсу по обвинению в пиратстве против британской короны. А этот капитан был известен тем, что у него был не брезгующий никакими средствами брат, тоже пират. Холодный пот покатился по спине Джона, когда он почувствовал странный взгляд этих холодных голубых глаз. Он задавался вопросом, дошло ли до капитана Холмса известие о казни его брата, и если да, то знает ли он подробности суда. Ведь когда он выяснит имена присяжных, пощады не будет, и его ждёт ужасная смерть от линчевания, или, что ещё хуже, его могут зверски избить, а затем бросить умирать, привязанным на палубе, понемногу, время от времени, поливая спину солёной водой, чтобы усилить мучения… Джон вздрогнул и попытался сохранять спокойствие. Ему было необходимо скрыть свои чувства. Он подумает обо всём позже, когда скроется с неотрывно изучающих его глаз Холмса.

— Простите, капитан. День был длинный, и события мне не благоприятствовали.

Холмс кивнул, всё еще глядя на него. Наконец он, казалось, расслабился и приступил к трапезе. Джон тоже. Он завёл беседу с другими офицерами, хотя и продолжал внимательно следить за капитаном, тоже, в свою очередь, наблюдавшим за ним. Теперь, при лучшем освещении, Уотсон мог лучше разглядеть его, и стоило признать, что Холмс был прекрасно сложён. Будучи худым, он обладал довольно широкими плечами и сильными длинными руками, покрытыми шрамами и мозолями. Джон мог держать пари, что капитан великолепно обращается со шпагой, но некоторые из отметин выглядели скорее химическими ожогами, что было весьма удивительно обнаружить в открытом море. Движения капитана были проворными и грациозными, как у кошки, и это соответствовало тому первому впечатлению о высоком происхождении, которое появилось у Джона. Он не знал подробностей биографии покойного Шеррингфорда Холмса, но тот также отличался подобным аристократическим видом. Но ни у Шеррингфорда, ни у кого-либо ещё не было этих любопытных миндалевидных глаз, светло-серых, иногда казавшихся зелёными, а иногда и серо-голубыми, глаз, которые, казалось, проникали глубоко в душу, чтобы обнажить её. Джон покраснел, сам не зная почему.

Когда ужин закончился, моряки отодвинули столы и начали развешивать гамаки, указав Джону место, которое может занять он. Через какое-то время, после игры в карты и кости, все, кроме оставшихся на вахте, разошлись спать. А Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок Холмс окинул последним внимательным взглядом палубу, прежде чем повернуться и скрыться за дверью своей каюты.

Следующие несколько дней были чрезвычайно бурными; если Джон когда-то и предполагал, что жизнь на пиратском корабле течёт расслабленнее, чем на фрегате британского военно-морского флота, то теперь он убедился в обратном. К нему каждый день приходили больные цингой, нуждавшиеся в лечении и лекарствах, пострадавшие от разнообразных порезов на всех возможных частях тела, жертвы солнечных ударов и, конечно же, матросы с сожжёнными верёвками руками и переломанными от лазанья по мачтам пальцами…

Когда же пираты бросались на абордаж, всегда требовалось его активное участие, чтобы вытаскивать раненых из гущи сражения. А после того, как медицинская помощь всем нуждающимся бывала оказана, второй помощник капитана обычно отправлял его чинить паруса, вероятно предполагая, что быть хирургом — значит хорошо шить. Поэтому когда наступала ночь, Уотсон обычно был настолько измучен, что едва успевал сыграть одну или две партии в покер, прежде чем замертво упасть в свой гамак.

Капитан Холмс продолжал следить за ним, и Джон несколько раз в ужасе вскакивал среди ночи, ощущая, как к его шее тянутся чьи-то пугающие руки. Но когда он полностью просыпался, его окружали лишь храпящие тени, и больше никого. Однако Уотсон понимал, что никогда не сможет по-настоящему чувствовать себя в безопасности, пока находится на борту «Головореза». Джон разработал довольно простой план побега на тот случай, когда пираты причалят в следующий порт. Но, к его отчаянию, в каждой атаке они почти полностью опустошали трюмы захваченных кораблей, в результате чего их запасы никогда не сокращались до такой степени, чтобы требовалось их срочное пополнение. И каждый раз, когда на корабль прилетал очередной почтовый голубь, сердце Джона переворачивалось и кричало: Это случится сегодня. Сегодня мой последний день! Но капитан читал сообщения, мял их и сжигал, не говоря никому ни слова.

Он был таинственным человеком, этот капитан. Но постепенно Джон узнавал его лучше, так как каждую ночь, перед ужином, они в конечном итоге оказывались вдвоём на палубе, как в ту самую первую ночь. В первый раз капитан попытался поговорить об общих вещах, он вежливо поинтересовался тем, как Джон приспособился к своей новой жизни, но вскоре Джону стало ясно, что Шерлок Холмс не слишком хорош в светских беседах. Вскоре он замолчал, прикусив нижнюю губу и сосредоточенно глядя на волны, и Джону показалось, что он отчаянно ищет темы для разговора. Улыбнувшись про себя, Джон стал рассказывать ему интересные случаи из истории медицины и смешные истории, происходившие с ним самим, когда он был студентом Оксфордского университета. Такие рассказы очаровывали Шерлока Холмса, и постепенно он сам начал говорить немного о себе. Капитан старался не затрагивать тему пиратского ремесла; потом Джон, в конце концов, выяснил, что Холмс происходил из богатой семьи, родом из Бретани, с усадьбой в Эссексе и всем остальным. В юности Шерлок Холмс учился в Кембридже; Джону так и не удалось выяснить, чему именно. Немного химии, немного законов, и даже немного медицины, по-видимому. У Шерлока Холмса были энциклопедические знания, которые часто оставляли бедного Джона с открытым от восхищения ртом. И в то же время количество общих сведений, о которых капитан не имел понятия, было также достойным изумления.

— О, Шерлок, не могу поверить, что ты не знаешь, кто нынешний премьер-министр Великобритании! Это ведь шутка, да?

В какой-то момент в течение этих недель они незаметно перешли на ты. Капитан выглядел обиженным.

— Кто там сейчас называется «премьер-министром» для меня совсем не важно. Политические деятели приходят и уходят, а я иногда не бываю в Англии годами, почему я должен их запоминать? Это совершенно бесполезное знание.

— Бесполезное? — Джон покачал головой и от души расхохотался.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с выражением разочарования, но Джон был убеждён, что капитан знает, что он смеётся не со зла. Просто Джон чувствовал себя свободно рядом с Холмсом, но иногда тот говорил такие нелепые вещи, что Джон просто не мог удержаться. Было удивительно, как кто-то такой блестящий, такой умный, одновременно может быть таким наивным и упрямым. Этот контраст заставлял его каждую ночь искать капитана на палубе, каждый день всё с большим нетерпением ожидая этого момента. Во всяком случае, Джон старался думать именно так, уверяя себя, что нетерпение провести время наедине с Шерлоком не имело ничего общего с тем голодным выражением, которое он видел на его лице, иногда, когда они вместе обедали или случайно встречались друг с другом взглядами в течение нескольких секунд. Или с тем, как лунный свет освещал его чёрные кудри и странные светлые глаза. Или с его голосом, строгим, мужественным, и в то же время таким эфирным, когда он рассказывал о каком-то таинственном преступлении, произошедшем несколько веков назад. Джон убеждал себя, что они просто становятся друзьями, несмотря на опасность этой идеи.

Потому что было ясно, что капитан не собирается забывать о смерти своего брата, и что он собирается отомстить. Независимо от того, как бы Холмс не сочувствовал доктору, голова Уотсона в конечном итоге украсит собой какой-нибудь шест, если он не доберётся до порта в самое ближайшее время.

Однажды ночью, месяца через два после того, как Джон оказался на «Головорезе», он вновь проснулся от стойкого ощущения, что его преследуют и пытаются задушить. Хотя в последнее время он стал реже мучиться от кошмаров, вероятно, чересчур успокоившись и расслабившись. Но в ту ночь, когда он открыл глаза, другие глаза действительно смотрели на него в упор, и чужая рука зажимала рот, заглушая удивлённый вскрик.

— Тссс! Ты всех разбудишь, пойдём, — прошептал Шерлок, которому и принадлежали те прекрасные глаза. Джон вылез из гамака и последовал за Шерлоком в его каюту. Войдя внутрь, Шерлок зажёг масляную лампу, и Джон, всё еще наполовину спящий, окинул взглядом жилище капитана.

Оно было просторным, около пяти метров на пять, с квадратным столом в центре, на котором была развёрнута большая карта, и красной бархатной портьерой, отделяющей основную комнату от кровати Шерлока и туалета. Одна стена была занята огромным книжным шкафом, даже больше, чем у Джона дома. А у противоположной стены стоял стол, заставленный всевозможными банками с химическими веществами. «Так вот откуда взялись эти химические ожоги на его руках», — подумал Джон. Кроме того, в каюте стояло несколько кресел, стульев и низких тумбочек, сплошь заваленных книгами, свитками, предметами одежды и различными безделушками, поэтому в целом обстановка производила впечатление некоторого элегантного хаоса. Шерлок снял шляпу со стула и бросил её на пол, указывая Джону на место, куда он может сесть, а сам остался ходить по комнате, хмуро сложив руки за спиной.

— Знаешь, Джон? С тех пор, как ты попал сюда, я заметил в тебе какое-то беспокойство, которое не мог объяснить.

Джон даже проснулся от неожиданности. Вот оно, похоже, время пришло! Нужно срочно бежать. Но куда? Он посмотрел на дверь каюты. Она была рядом, всего в паре шагов, и он мог добраться до неё решительным броском, опередив Шерлока. Затем подняться по лестнице на главную палубу. Но вряд ли бы у него хватило времени, чтобы отвязать шлюпку и спустить её на воду, пока Шерлок не остановит его. И даже если бы ему это удалось, то куда потом плыть без воды и еды, так далеко от берега и торговых путей?

— В течение дня ты почти всегда избегаешь меня, потом, на палубе, говоришь со мной совершенно свободно, как друг, которого я всегда хотел иметь, а во время ужина…

Шерлок остановился перед Джоном, нервничая. О чём он вообще говорил? Джон ждал намёков на Маракайбо, на суд, на повешение. При чём тут ужин?

— Во время ужина и потом, когда ты играешь в карты, ты так смотришь на меня, что я не могу разгадать.

Рот Джона внезапно стал странно сухим, и его мышцы, казалось, парализовало.

— До сегодняшнего дня, Джон… Но теперь, думаю, я наконец-то понял эти взгляды, и почему я тоже не мог перестать смотреть на тебя…

— Шерлок…

Капитан сглотнул, и хотя Джон с трудом мог поверить, что надменный, умный Шерлок Холмс способен смущаться, как школьник, именно так он и выглядел. А Джон подумал, что его собственное сердце выскочит из груди из-за скорости, с которой оно колотилось.

— Джон… Вполне возможно, что несмотря на мой талант и навыки наблюдения, на этот раз я ошибаюсь, и прости меня, если это так. Обещаю… Если мои выводы ошибочны, я обещаю, что никогда больше не буду упоминать об этом, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты сделал то же самое и не чувствовал себя слишком обиженным… хотя я понимаю, что это может показаться тебе немного отталкивающим. Шерлок закрыл глаза и отвернулся от Джона с болезненным выражением лица. Встревоженный Джон уже собирался встать, чтобы подойти ближе, когда капитан восстановил контроль над своими эмоциями и снова повернулся к нему.

— Джон, я думаю… мы что-то чувствуем друг к другу. Что-то отличное от симпатии, или товарищества, или даже дружбы. Я… Я прошу тебя подтвердить, верны ли мои наблюдения… или же наоборот…

Шерлок не закончил фразу. Он продолжал изучать Джона, и с каждым словом его уверенность рушилась, а голос звучал всё более нерешительно. В конце концов, столкнувшись с молчанием Джона, Шерлок бросился за занавеску, которая отделяла его спальню, бормоча:

— Я… Мне очень жаль, Джон.

Доктор сжал кулаки и остался сидеть, не в силах реагировать ещё несколько минут, в течение которых ему казалось, что, если он двинется хоть на дюйм или слишком глубоко вздохнёт, вся реальность вокруг него рухнет, как карточный домик. Потом Джон, наконец, встал и вышел из каюты. Поднявшись на главную палубу, он втянул глубоко в лёгкие пропитанный солью морской воздух. Джон не мог поверить словам Шерлока. Что тот имел в виду? Что у Джона были романтические чувства к капитану? Неужели это правда? Это усложнило бы всё ещё больше. Что произойдёт, когда Холмс, наконец, узнает, что он был одним из тех, кто послал его брата на виселицу? Уотсон представил себе выражение боли на лице Шерлока, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза и вновь наполнить лёгкие влажным и холодным воздухом, чтобы заставить себя действовать.

Ему необходимо бежать. Этой же ночью. Он не мог ждать, когда они прибудут в какой-нибудь порт. Джон бы спустил шлюпку и уплыл, вот так просто. Он наполнил водой пару бутылок и, хотя он не осмелился спуститься на кухню, боясь быть обнаруженным, нашёл половину буханки хлеба и пару смокв в сумке на палубе. Он знал, кому они принадлежали, и мысленно извинился перед хозяином, но тут на кону было либо это вынужденное воровство, либо голодная смерть в открытом море.

Но самой важной частью его импровизированного плана было убедить вахтенного матроса, что этой ночью он не может заснуть от жуткой бессонницы и позволить ему подежурить вместо него. Это было так легко, что он почти вздохнул. Он подождал около десяти минут, чтобы убедиться, что на нижней палубе никого нет, а затем начал осторожно поднимать шлюпку, чтобы перекинуть её через борт. Сделать это в одиночку было очень тяжело, и в конце концов Уотсон весь вспотел от усилий.

— Тебе так отвратительно то, что я тебе сказал?

От неожиданности верёвка выскользнула у Джона из рук, и они с Шерлоком одновременно кинулись, чтобы удержать лодку, прежде чем она со всего размаху свалится в воду, рискуя расколоться напополам. Они вдвоём начали тянуть верёвку с лодкой вверх, к кораблю, и тогда Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, стоящего так близко, что их плечи и руки почти касались друг друга.

— Поверь мне, это не из-за твоих слов, Шерлок, — сказал он, задыхаясь от напряжения.

— Тогда зачем ты пытаешься сбежать посреди ночи? Без воды и еды, или ты думаешь, что с куском хлеба и парой смокв ты продержишься более суток? Тебе понадобится не менее четырёх дней, чтобы добраться до торговых путей на этой маленькой шлюпке без паруса, о чём ты вообще думал?!

Джон отвёл взгляд от явного отчаяния на лице Шерлока. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть лодку на место и закрепить её обратно на петлях. Мышцы его рук горели от физических нагрузок и он почти упал на палубу, прислонившись спиной к стенке капитанского мостика. Шерлок сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, как индеец. Он застенчиво посмотрел на Уотсона, и у доктора ком встал в горле, никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким растерянным.

— Шерлок… Я не могу тебе сказать, почему мне нужно уйти, но клянусь, это не из-за того, что ты мне сказал.

— Значит, мои чувства тебя не противны?

— Вообще-то, нет, — быстро сказал Джон, внезапно почувствовав лёгкость.

— Должен ли я тогда предположить… что мои выводы были правильными?

Джон прикусил губу и мысленно пересмотрел всё, что происходило с тех пор, как он попал на этот корабль. Был ли Шерлок неправ? Доктор изучал лицо капитана, восхищался его бледной кожей, слегка обгоревшей на солнце, его прямым мужским носом, высокими скулами, придававшими ему такой выразительный вид, губами, идеально прорисованными, как будто художником эпохи Возрождения, и этими глазами… Эти глаза наполняли его мечты, и то, что он в них замечал, не было ощущением преследования первых дней. Глаза искали его и жгли, заставляя гореть вместе с ними. Внезапно Джон обнаружил, что сокращает расстояние между ними, прикасаясь своими губами к губам Шерлока, не переставая пристально смотреть в эти пылающие глаза, настолько близкие, что они сливались в один. И он почувствовал, что горит как во сне от ощущения тёплого тела Шерлока, обволакивающего его, и ему пришлось, наконец, зажмуриться, потому что внезапно всего этого стало слишком много, слишком много образов и ощущений. Но когда он почувствовал язык, толкающийся между его губ, он тут же приоткрыл рот. Раньше Джон думал, что тут же вспыхнет, как факел, но сейчас его губы вдруг ощутили влагу, слюну с каким-то солёным привкусом. Джон удивлённо открыл глаза, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как ещё одна слезинка исчезла с щеки Шерлока, тщательно стёртая его пальцем.

— Значит, тогда ты испугался, Джон? Ты подумал, что мои люди узнают об этом и убьют нас?

Джон покачал головой, изумлённо глядя на него. Как он раньше не понял, что чувствовал к Шерлоку, как он мог столько времени обманываться? Это же было так ясно, с самой первой ночи.

— Тогда почему, Джон? Что бы я ни делал, я не могу этого понять.

Шерлок выглядел очень расстроенным, и Джону было больно видеть его таким. Это должно было случиться не при таких обстоятельствах… Он смирился с тем, что больше никогда в своей жизни не полюбит, и прямо здесь, посреди океана, в самых неблагоприятных условиях, неожиданно нашёл свою любовь. Это было так нелепо, что почти романтично. Как, наверное, опять смеялись над ним Мойры…

— Если я скажу тебе, моя жизнь в опасности, так что лучше не спрашивай больше.

— Кто хочет тебе зла, Джон? Я убью кого угодно.

Доктор вздохнул.

— Это ты меня убьешь.

Шерлок одновременно распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот.

— Что ты такое говоришь?

— В последние недели… — Джон не мог поверить, что сам собирается рассказать обо всём, но, возможно, это стало бы красивым поэтическим финалом — найти любовь, чтобы тут же умереть от его рук. Он всё равно был мертв, а Шерлоку требовалось объяснение. — Ты получил известие о смерти своего брата?

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Так ты об этом знаешь. Полагаю, ты видел его повешение в Маракайбо, перед отправлением в рейс. Даты совпадают.

Джон кивнул.

— Я сделал больше, чем просто оказался свидетелем этого. Шерлок… я был в числе присяжных, которые приговорили его к смертной казни. Мне очень жаль.

Шерлок продолжал хмуро смотреть на него несколько мгновений, и, наконец, тяжело вздохнув, отвёл взгляд и встал. Он подошёл к борту и зажёг трубку, глядя на волны и то, как лунный свет отражался в них. Джон встал и подошёл к нему, и на мгновение ему показалось, что это одна из их обычных бесед перед ужином. Только вместо лёгкого разговора тянулась и тянулась невыносимая тишина.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Скажи, что ненавидишь меня, что угодно, но только не молчи.

— Когда мне было десять лет, — прошептал Шерлок наконец, так тихо, что было трудно услышать его за шумом волн. — Мой брат Шеррингфорд пытался убить меня.

Джон придвинулся к нему ещё ближе, пока их плечи не соприкоснулись.

— Ему было четырнадцать, и он был намного больше и сильнее меня. Однажды ночью он набросился на меня и попытался задушить подушкой, пока я спал. Если бы наш старший брат не остановил его, теперь я был бы мертв.

— Это… ужасно. Почему он это сделал?

— Потому что однажды наш воспитатель сказал нашему отцу, что у меня блестящие способности, и что я обязательно сделаю карьеру в Оксфорде или Кембридже, и отец был настолько горд, что стал обсуждать это за ужином. Это был первый раз, когда отец сказал что-то хорошее обо мне. Рука Джона нашла руку Шерлока и пожала её; Шерлок принял эту молчаливую поддержку, переплетая их пальцы. — В нашем доме всегда признавали только одно: «Шеррингфорд — самый сильный», «Шеррингфорд — лучший в обращении со шпагой», " Шеррингфорд — лучший наездник». Я полагаю, что похвала в мой адрес вывела его из себя и больно ударила по его гордости. Ему и так трудно было смириться с тем, что наш старший брат Майкрофт был главным законным преемником наследства нашего отца, поэтому Шеррингфорд должен был считаться, по крайней мере, лучшим во всём остальном. С тех пор он начал меня ненавидеть. Когда я, разочарованный, покинул Кембридж и присоединился к пиратскому кораблю, он решил сделать то же самое. Он посвятил себя тому, чтобы соревноваться со мной, всегда делать то же самое, что и я, но немного лучше, на шаг впереди. В течение многих лет он как призрак преследовал меня, дразня, хвастаясь своей добычей и получаемым за неё выкупом и огромной ценой, назначенной за его голову… Хотя я подозреваю, что именно последнее в конце концов его и сгубило.

Джон сжал его руку.

— Тем не менее… мне очень жаль, Шерлок. Как бы то ни было, он оставался твоим братом.

Шерлок не поднял взгляда, все ещё направленного в открытое море, но кивнул.

— Благодарю. Ты смело поступил, всё мне рассказав. И я не собираюсь мстить. Я думаю, теперь мы в мире, он и я: он всегда хотел обогнать меня, и теперь он определённо далеко впереди. И вообще-то, я не спешу догонять его.

Джон положил свободную руку Шерлоку на затылок и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Это был нежный, короткий поцелуй, но он заставил Шерлока задрожать. Он с трудом улыбнулся уголками губ и прошептал:

— Так ты останешься?

— У «Головореза» есть судовой врач, — ответил Джон, улыбаясь от уха до уха.


End file.
